


Flowing.

by drizzyfinn



Series: you are a city girl, i am a city boy [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, High School, Mileven, cuties just chillin, theyre 17, this ship is actually the death of me, will write about them until i die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drizzyfinn/pseuds/drizzyfinn
Summary: Mike Wheeler has to buy tampons.





	Flowing.

They were in the basement today; Mike cuddling El since it was  _that_ time of the month. 

"Shit," El said.

"What is it? Are you okay? Are you cramping? What do-" El slapped her hand over Mike's mouth to shut him up.

"Shut up," He rolled his eyes and pushed her hand away, "I just realized that I have no tampons with me. Do you know if your mom has any?"

Mike's cheeks went red at the thought. "C-Can't you just, you know, not use another one? Like, just keep it in?"

"That's disgusting, Mike. I could get a disease from that."

"So what are you going to do?" Mike asked nervously, hoping she wouldn't ask him what he thought she was going to ask next.

"Can you run to Melvald's really quick and buy me some?" She gave him puppy eyes and pouted her lip.

Mike groaned, "El-I don't know what to get. I've passed by the isle with Nancy before and there are  _so_ many."

"Mine is a size small and they're in a bright pink wrapping."

Mike groaned even louder, "El," He whined, "They're going to think I'm weird!" He turned to her, "Baby, please, I will drive you there but can't you get it yourself?"

"Jesus, Mike, they're gonna know that the tampons aren't for you! You have a penis! Blood doesn't flow out of yours a week ever month! Meanwhile, if I go, the male cashier will be wondering if I was bleeding the whole time I'm talking to him! Think of the man you're mentally scarring here, Mike."

"Ok, I'll buy your damn tampons-"

"Good, because if you don't I will literally bleed all over this couch and you will clean it up."

Mike groaned  _again_ , "We have to make a deal though."

"About what? All you have to do is buy tampons."

"I'll buy your tampons if you buy our condoms for the next three months." Mike smirked, knowing she would never go for that deal. Mike was better at hiding and lying while he was buying it. El froze up every time she looked at one in public. She was too afraid of possibly running into Joyce who would tell her father right away.

(Hopper wasn't stupid. He could see the wrappers in the trash can. He muttered stuff under his breath like, "Damn kids." every time he saw one.)

"Fine." El said.

Mike's jaw dropped. He was shocked at her answer; he really thought she would say no. "B-But you hate buying them."

"Well I won't have to." She said, looking at her nails. Mike was very confused.

"I don't get it."

"I don't have to get the condoms for three months if we don't have sex for three months." Mike stood there is shock. He couldn't tell if it was at the thought of no sex with his beautiful, loving girlfriend or if it was the fact that she would be that cruel towards him.

Mike thought about it for another minute then finally made up his mind. He grabbed the keys and started to walk upstairs.

"I love you!" El shouted from the basement.

Mike's response was flipping her off before he went to his car.

* * *

 

_Ok. Bright pink wrapping...Size small...Why are there so many?_

Mike stood in the isle confused about  _everything_ in front of him. He saw four tampon boxes that were all bright pink and size small but all different brands. He grabbed the one that looked similar to what Nancy always got and went in line to pay for it.

He put on his hood to try and block his face so no one would see him buying tampons. 

He looked up at the cashier to give his money and saw that he was barely bothered by what Mike was buying. He gave Mike his receipt and handed him his bag. It was a plastic, kind of see through bag. You could definitely tell what was inside the bag.

Mike turned around and went back to the cashier. "Do you, uh, have any, like, paper bags?"

The man gave Mike a weird look before handing him a small, brown, paper bag to Mike. Mike thank him and put the plastic bag in the paper bag. He pulled the drawstrings of his hoodie and walked fast to his car. He threw the bag into the passenger seat and drove quickly back to his house. 

He walked in, "Honey, I'm home!" It was a weird thing they've been doing since they were 15. They always tried to copy the movies and always laughed at their failed attempts.

"I'm still in the basement, babe!" El yelled back to him.

He ran down the stairs and threw the paper bag at her. She pulled it out and looked at the box in confusion. 

Mike got worried, "What is it?" 

El set the box down. "You got the wrong one."

Mike was shocked. "You said bright pink wrapper and size small! That's exactly what it is! How is it wrong?"

"They're sport. I don't use sport. I use a regular one."

"So what do you expect me to do?" 

"Can you return it and buy me the correct one...Please?" She gave him her puppy dog eyes and pouty face again.

Mike stared at her in complete shock, jaw dropped, eyes wide. He couldn't believe he was asking her to go through all that again. 

He grabbed his keys and the box again and angrily marched out the house. 

* * *

 

Mike was now in line  _again_ with hopefully the correct kind this time. It had bright pink packaging, was not sport, and was size small.

The only register open just  _had_ to be the same guy as last time. Mike hoped and prayed that he wouldn't recognize him from earlier.

"So...Can I return these and get these? I got the wrong one." Mike said nervously. 

The cashier, again, looked unbothered by everything and told Mike that he still needed to pay another dollar. He pulled it out of his wallet and left with the new box in another brown bag.

He ran over to his car and drove home as fast as he could. 

"Honey, I'm fucking home!" Mike yelled, annoyed.

"Still downstairs!" El yelled back to him.

He tossed her the box and waited by the stairs. He still had his keys and the receipt in hand because he already  _knew_ by the fact that she was just holding the box that he got the wrong one.

"What's wrong this time?" Mike asked, just wanting to get this day over with.

"It's scented. These make me feel weird." El said, disappointed that he got the wrong one again.

"Give it to me and I'll go back. C'mon, let's make this quick."

El felt bad for having him go for a _third_ time. He already expressed earlier how much he  _didn't_ want to do it. "Mike, you don't have to. I just need a sweater to tie around my waist and I can-"

"Just throw me the box and I'll get the right one. It's pink wrapper, size small, not sport, and not scented. Right?" El nodded, still feeling guilty. She tossed him the box and he ran up the stairs and slammed the door on his way out. 

* * *

 

Was Mike pissed?  _Yes._ He couldn't believe he was standing in line  _again_ holding yet another box of tampons. He didn't let El do it because he knows that if he did that she would bring it up for the rest of his life to use against him and he couldn't have that. 

It was the same cashier from the other two times today that he's been here.

 _Jesus, does this guy never get a break?_ Mike was definitely freaking out over how the cashier might notice him and recognize him. He ran through all the different scenarios in his head.

There's the one where the cashier looks at him like he's a complete idiot. 

There's also the one where he asks Mike if he knows what the hell he's doing.

Or, there's the one where he doesn't say anything at all and Mike is eternally grateful to him.

As Mike gets closer and closer to him in the line, the more his anxiety levels go up.

_This guy will totally think I'm an idiot who can't even do one simple thing right._

"I need to exchange these." Mike told him as calm as possible.

The cashier paid no attention to Mike and just handed him back two dollars, since this box was cheaper, and Mike grabbed the bag.

_He didn't say anything at all. Wow._

Mike turned an 8 minute drive into 4 minutes. He raced home, unlocked the door, and ran down the stairs almost tripping and falling. 

"That is absolutely the last time I am ever buying anything for you again. Here." He threw the bag at her and she opened it up and smiled. Mike sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Mike." She went into the bathroom and came out a minute later. She breathed deeply and went back to sitting next to him on the couch. 

"This was the most stressful day of my life. Finals can't even compare to this day." Mike laid his head in her lap.

"Was it that bad?" El asked stroking his hair.

"Honestly, it wasn't. The guy ringing this all up didn't even pay attention to what I was buying."

"That's good. At least you didn't embarrass yourself like you thought you would."

"Yeah, so now that we know that they probably don't pay attention to what you're buying, can you buy the condoms from now on?" Mike joked.

"Ha ha. Funny. I'm still never going to do that in my life." She leaned down to give him a quick peck on the lips. "But thank you, Mike. Really. I'm sorry I made you buy it and return it, then buy it, then return it, then buy another one."

And Mike knew that even though it was one of the most stressful days of his life, he would do it again and again for her. He would do anything to make her happy and comfortable. 

What Mike didn't know was from then on he would always be the one to buy her period gear. He hated doing it every time but knew it was all worth it when she smiled whenever she saw that he came home with all of that for  _her._

 

Because he loved her.

He would do anything for her; no matter how much he hated it. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> based off a cute tumblr post i saw
> 
> i'll be posting on this series whenever i get bored and find cute couple goals aha 
> 
> leave a prompt in the comments !!!
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE A GREAT DAY


End file.
